


An Unexpected Camping Adventure

by themythicalgrandtheft



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Blowjobs, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 07:49:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6974191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themythicalgrandtheft/pseuds/themythicalgrandtheft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When two seventeen year olds go camping, anything could happen next, especially if they've been hiding feelings for each other for years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Camping Adventure

Seventeen year olds, Rhett and Link sat on the tailgate of the younger boy's truck that was backed up to a campfire they had made a half hour earlier. Their tents were pitched out about fifteen feet from where they had made the fire and were all ready to be slept in, sleeping bags and pillows already laid out inside. They were roasting hotdogs over the fire from where they were sitting and the sun was just going down just on the horizon.

Link burnt his hotdog and was whining about it slightly because Rhett had cooked his perfectly. After Link had put it into the bun, he had taken a bite, forgetting it was freshly out of the fire, and burned the roof of his mouth.

"Agh! Crap that freakin' hurt!" Link practically yelled as Rhett laughed hard. 

Later they decided to walk back down to the creek they set up camp next to as twilight was setting in. They watched the clear water run over large rocks and sand as they tested the water with their toes and decided to go swimming in the hot sun tomorrow and not when dusk was soon to come. 

The North Carolina boys walked back to their camp as it got very dark out and Rhett stoked the fire as Link leaned against the open tailgate of his truck. When the older teen got the fire burning bright again, he walked over to the truck as well and sat on the tailgate, left thigh touching Link's sleeved upper right arm. The dark haired teen looked back toward his best friend, smiled with a light laugh, and pulled himself up to sit beside Rhett. 

They sat in a comfortable silence for about fifteen minutes watching the fire burn, pop, and crack before the dirty-blond looked over to see his best friend's hand in the gap between where they were sitting. Rhett slowly moved his hand over to Link's, the younger teen had noticed but didn't do anything about it. 

Rhett's hand slipped underneath Link's and their fingers intertwined immediately. When the older boy looked over to his friend, he realized Link had been watching him the whole time he had tried to be stealthy. 

They held eye contact for around ten seconds before Rhett looked back at the fire, however, Link kept looking at Rhett, studying his features in the flickering yellow light. Rhett then turned back to Link, a look of slight sadness on his face. 

"Link, I'm sorry man, I shouldn't hav-" He was cut of by the shorter boy's soft lips on his. Just one slow, yet chaste kiss before the younger teen pulled away. 

"It's okay, I don't mind at all," Link joked with a goofy smile. With that, Rhett leaned over and kissed Link, at first the same way as was done before, but then suddenly he deepened the kiss and it turned from childish to something seductive. 

The dirty-blond made sure that the younger boy was enjoying it before he opened his mouth letting his tongue lick Link's full, bottom lip.  
Link moaned softly as he opened his mouth. Rhett's tongue explored the shorter boy's unfamiliar mouth and soon their tongues were dancing together in perfect harmony. 

Link then pushed Rhett onto his back and straddled his hips as he continued sending shockwaves of pleasure through his best friend through the form of kisses. When their kisses couldn't deepen any further, the shorter boy absentmindedly started grinding his hips into the taller boy's quickly hardening member. 

Rhett moaned louder than expected and flipped Link over onto his back, straddling him. Rhett trailed kisses down Link's neck and down to the collar of his shirt, the younger boy looked into the older's eyes with a look of lust. The younger boy pulled his shirt off in one swift move and pulled Rhett's face back toward his and continued the sloppy kisses as the taller teen ran a hand over Link's bare chest. The dark haired boy then sat up and tugged the bottom of Rhett's shirt up, over his head and off, immediately licking from the dirty-blond's navel up to his left nipple. Sucking and twirling his tongue over the hardened pink nub. 

Rhett moaned yet again and laid back down, pulling Link onto himself. He ran his large hands over the shorter boy's lean torso before he hooked his fingers on Link's jeans. Link sat up, still straddling Rhett, unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, and let the taller boy pull them down as far as they could go before he had to remove them from his ankles, soon returning to the older boy in front of him. 

The dark haired boy saw Rhett looking at the tent in his black boxer briefs and grinned. Link started grinding against the taller boy yet again and a moan slipped out of his opened mouth. 

"Fuck, Link.." Link grinned once more knowing the friction wasn't enough for the older teen. He reached his hand down and grabbed onto the bulge in Rhett's jeans, immediately earning himself a soft grunt. He massaged his friends mostly-hard dick, feeling delighted by the feeling of Rhett bucking his hips toward his hand. 

Rhett then pushed back on Link so that they were upright again before he pulled down on Link's boxers briefs, exposing his hard cock. 

Rhett looked up at Link before licking the tip of his prize and then slowly taking most of it in. The dark haired teen moved his hands from the taller boy's shoulders up to his head, weaving his fingers into the dirty-blond hair. Link's head fell back as a moan escaped his lips when Rhett swirled his tongue over the head of his thick length. 

Rhett brought his hand up and began to stroke the shorter teen's member along with the rhythm of his mouth. The motions were pure ecstasy to Link and soon he felt himself coming close to the edge. 

"Rhett, babe, I think I'm gonna..." Link moaned loudly as Rhett sucked harder than he had before, twirling his tongue over the head one last time before the dark haired teen's creamy white ejaculate sprayed the inside of his mouth.

Rhett swallowed before finding Link's lips once again for a passionate kiss, still hungry for his own orgasm. 

Link knew this and quickly unzipped Rhett's jeans, tugging them off and soon slowly pulling down his underwear as well. Rhett's large dick sprung out after being trapped for so long, Link took most of him in on the first try, the explicit show of desire taking him a little off guard. 

Link repeatedly pulled back, then went in for more, sucking and swirling every chance he got. The dirty-blond began to meet the younger teen with a small thrust each time he came back. Rhett's fingers intertwined into Link's dark brown hair, lining his head up for a better angle before he started to get close. 

"Mmm...Link, I'm gonna cum." Link pulled back and let Rhett splatter his bare chest. 

They laid back in the bed of the truck together in an embrace, looking up at the stars wishing nothing could change - that this moment could last forever. 

"You know we've got tents we could've done this in, right?" Link chuckled as he picked up his shirt and wiped off the drying splatter on his chest. 

"I guess all I was thinkin' 'bout was you.." Rhett stated lovingly to his best friend in the dwindling firelight.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it because that was the first smutty scene I've written :))


End file.
